What it's Like to be a Hero
by PokeManiac7
Summary: Deku goes through his journey to become a hero, learning the important things, and learning how to use One For All. Can he become a hero, or fail to gain popularity. (Alternate Universe after Hero Killer Arc)


Prologue

* * *

"Kacchan... What do you take me for!?"

He charged at Kacchan, raising his fist in the air. He could barely move, being worn out from the long battle, but, oddly, he was suddenly filled with adrenaline. He wasn't even thinking when he tightened his fist and started running even faster. He tried to limit his impact, he didn't want to severely injure Kacchan, but he couldn't resist.

"I'll show what it's like... To be a real hero!"

Kacchan prepared for the attack, frustrated after his attempts to beat Deku.

" **WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!** " Kacchan shouted, small pops coming from his palms.

Deku came in contact with Kacchan, his sleeve ripping from the force. Kacchan was launched into the concrete wall, and the building, already very damaged, started crumbling. Dust from the crumbling concrete cleared, revealing the two, both still standing. Deku stood up, panting.

" _Guh, he's still up!_ " Deku thought, shocked "How... How are you still standing!?"

"You bastard... Do you think I'm that weak!?" Kacchan shouted at him, annoyed from the question.

Kacchan ran at Deku, barely being able to walk. He raised his hand up, ready to blow up Deku.

"I swear to god, I'll beat you bitch!" Kacchan said little pops coming from his hand. He finally made an explosion, but Deku wasn't in site until the smoke cleared up. Deku dug his hands and feet into the ground, keeping him in place.

" **Grr... FUCK YOU!** " Kacchan charged at Deku, jumped up, then blew an explosion behind Deku. But Deku was prepared.

"I knew you'd do that..." Deku said "That's your strategy..."

Deku raised his fist and thrust it at Kacchan, who managed to quickly sprint to the right. One of Deku's harms were broken from the earlier attack, he could barely focus from the pain. But somehow, he managed to try and get in another attack.

Deku and Kacchan's costumes were torn up. They were both worn out.

"So, ya gonna fight me or not!" Kacchan shouted.

" _Kacchan's always been like this... But he's going... A little... Overboard..._ " Deku thought " _I need help..._ "

Deku tried to secretly pull out his phone and called one of his friends.

" **DIE!** " Kacchan charged at Deku.

Deku managed to send a message, but it cut of before it was done.

 _I need help at the crumbling building, Kacchan's goi_

Deku quickly jumped out of the way. "Kacchan... Why are you doing this?" Deku, despite being in this fight for hours, still had no clue why it started.

"I told you before... I'm gonna come on top, and be the richest hero of all time!" Kacchan shouted, charging for another attack.

" _When will she get here..._ "

" **DIE!** "

Suddenly, Kacchan got stopped by a squishy object that wrapped around him.

"Tsuyu-chan!" Deku said.

" **LET ME GO YOU DICK SUCKING BASTARD!** " Kacchan shouted.

"Bakugou, calm down." Tsuyu said "Deku-kun, I can restrain him for now, but we need to find some way to permanently stop him."

"Kacchan... Please... Stop..." Deku said "...You don't have to be number one... To make profit... Since that's what you want out of your job..."

"Grr... **SHUT THE FUCK UP, DEKU!** " Kacchan shouted, trying to get out of Tsuyu's grasp.

"Bakugou, he's right..." Tsuyu said "None of us are enjoying this..."

"I did call another friend, I don't know if they'll show up..." Deku said, raising his fists just in case Kacchan fired another explosion.

Suddenly, Kacchan was released. " **DIE!** " Kacchan charged at Deku, but again got stopped by ice.

"OH COME ON!" Kacchan shouted.

"You called me over... Just like the Hero Killer..." Todoroki said.

"Wait, you helped Deku fight the Hero Killer?" Tsuyu asked.

"Grr, let me go, Icy Hot!" Kacchan blew up the ice he was stuck in, and charged at Deku.

Deku managed to throw a punch at Kacchan, which knocked Kacchan back far. Back to the wall he smashed into earlier. However, this time it completely broke, but Kacchan managed to stay on. The building started collapsing.

"Everyone, get out!" Deku said.

"No... I NEED TO WIN!" Kacchan started flying using explosions.

"Kacchan, stop!" Deku shouted.

Kacchan started flying in little circles, which caused him to become a sort of tornado.

" **DIE BITCH!** "

* * *

 **A/N: So you know, I haven't watched the entire show, I'm only at the Hero Killer Arc.**


End file.
